ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Time
Hero Time is the ninth episode of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Original Airdate June 18, 2010 Plot As Ben and the gang are waiting for a book signing, young movie star, Jennifer Nocturne arrives to sign her books, but is then held hostage by a few robbers armed with dangerous laser guns and they $10 million in one hour- otherwise, they threatened, she would die. Everything looks bad until Ben fights some of the robbers as Spidermonkey. As one of them tries to escape, Captain Nemesis, Ben's favorite hero, arrives and knocks him out. Nocturne then gives Ben a kiss, which makes Nemesis jealous of Ben. Ben returns home to find the story on all of the news channels and Gwen, Kevin, and Julie, who is jealous because Ben was spending time with Nocturne. Ben assures her that it's for their careers, and there is nothing going on between the two. Just then, Nocturne arrives in a golden helicopter to take Ben to Captain Nemesis's party, much to Julie's chagrin. At the party, Nocturne introduces Ben to Nemesis, who tries to be friendly, but is obviously jealous of Ben. Nemesis even gets Ben's name wrong (Ten Bennyson). After the party, Nemesis, revealing that the hostage situation was a ruse to make him a bigger star, is seeking to become a bigger star than Ben, enlists the help of Will Harangue, who views Nemesis as a great American icon(an opinion repeatedly noted in the episode) and Ben as a menace, to capture some exclusive footage of him being a bigger hero than Ben, thinking (wrongly) that being a hero is all about fame. A little later, a swarm of war robots lead by Computron appear and attempt to take over the Earth, giving Nemesis the oppurtunity to prove he's a better hero then Ben. Nemesis and Will Harangue arrive, the former to fight and the latter to film, but Harangue is distracted by another news crew capturing his exclusive footage. Ben arrives as Jetray, ruining Harangue's plan, but when that proves ineffective, he becomes Armodrillo, and destroys most of the robots. Nemesis manages to hide his jealousy and challenges Ben to a friendly competition to see who is the better hero. At the duel, covered by Nocturne for the Will Harangue Nation, Ben as Humongousaur easily beats Nemesis in train throwing. However, when Ben is given Rath instead of Jetray, Nemesis takes the speed challenge. As a tiebreaker, a tug-of-war is held over a mud pit, and Ben wins with Fourarms. Nemesis is humiliated live on public TV, and plots to get revenge on Ben. He makes a mountain out of molehill over his jealousy of Ben and he has his technicians remove all of the safeguards on his suit, allowing him to use more power than ever before, which would practically kill him (he doesn't seem to care that he's going to commit suicide). He then kidnaps Julie and Nocturne (in her helicopter). When Ben calls Julie, Nemesis answers the call and tells Ben to "Come and Get Me" if he wants to see her again. At his lair, Ben transforms into Humongousaur and then Ultimate Humongousaur, keeping Nemesis at bay and fighting him fiercely; however, he then reveals that he has captured both Julie and Nocturne, and that Ben can only save one of them. Nemesis cuts the ropes and both begin to fall down. Ben transforms into Goop and catches Julie (who finally forgives him and became his girlfriend once more), while Gwen and Kevin rescue Nocturne. The four hide behind Gwen's shield as Nemesis's energy blasts get increasingly hotter. Nemesis finally snaps and tells that he didn't know why he protected people like Ben in the first place and decides to change his name to Overlord, then tries to kill Ben. Ben attempts to cool him off with Water Hazard and then manages to remove Overlord's power by absorbing all of the moisture in the area, and manages to defeat Overlord. After turning back, Ben lectures Overlord for losing sight of what being a hero means, until Julie mentions that he also lost sight of what being a hero means. The police come and arrest Overlord, and Harangue claims that Overlord/Nemesis was a good citizen forced to do bad things to take down the "evil" Ben Tennyson. Major events *Ben transforms into Armodrillo for the first time. *Ben fights his favorite superhero Captain Nemesis. *Water Hazard is officily named and uses moisture absorption for the first time. Ultimatrix alien debuts *Armodrillo Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Jennifer Nocturne *Simons Villains * Overlord (Captain Nemesis) * Will Harangue Aliens used *Spidermonkey *Jetray *Armodrillo (first appearance) *Humongousaur *Rath (accidental Transformation; selected alien was Jetray) *Fourarms *Ultimate Humongousaur *Goop *Water Hazard (accidental Transformation; selected alien was Big Chill ) Trivia *Although this is Water Hazard's second appearance, it is the first time his name is mentioned. *Overlord seems to be a dark version of Iron Man. He has an super-armor suit (with a "reactor" on the chest), he's a billionaire, he owns a weapon company, and has a similar facial feature to Tony Stark. *Ben and Jennifer's kiss is considered by Will Harangue as "romance of the century". ''Also they were starting to be known as "Bennifer" by celebrity gossip reporters.'' *This is the first episode in which Julie appears since Duped. *At the end of the episode, Jennifer began to romantically talk to Kevin, who saved her life, until Gwen said to her threateningly "I will peel you like a grape." *Jennifer's so called "affair" with Ben was just a rumor made by Jennifer herself just for publicity and to make a better career by taking advantage of Ben, an action one would call "gold digging." *Though Julie had jealousy towards Jennifer, she also was worried if anything happened to her since Ben chose to save her and not Jennifer. *When Nemesis knocked off one of the robot's heads, the robot said the phrase "You Knocked My Block Off", an allusion to Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots. *Also, when Ben mentions cross-pollination, Kevin laughs, making this the first time a dirty joke is used in all the series (Ben 10, Alien Force, and Ultimate Alien), until Ben corrected himself and made it cross-pollination of "his and Jennifer's careers". *Kevin is revealed to like soap operas, much to the teasing of Ben. *Julie seems to have forgiven Ben10 for the events in Duped. *This is also the first time that Rath has said his signature phrase ("Let me tell you something, ________!") to an inanimate object. In this case, he said it to the Ultimatrix. *This is the first time Ben uses two Andromeda Galaxy aliens: Armodrillo and Water Hazard. * It is shown that the DX Mark 10 has voice command. * The "Darkfall" films are a parody of the Twilight film series. Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season One Episodes